The present invention relates to a toothbrush having a flossing dispenser on the handle. In the design and use of a toothbrush, there is a need for a toothbrush with a flossing dispenser. Brushing and flossing go together in dental care. And, all too often, a floss container cannot be found when it is time to brush. This is especially true if one travels with a brush. Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush with a flossing dispenser in the handle.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device which is easy to use and economical to manufacture.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device that is durable and safe in use.
A further objective of the present invention is to promote good dental care.
A further objective of the present invention is to make brushing and flossing convenient by having both the brush and the floss in one apparatus.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device where the floss is unobtrusive when the brush is being used.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device where the floss can be easily replaced or refilled.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device where the floss is enclosed within the handle when the brush is being used.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device that includes a cutter for cutting off segments of floss.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a lid which can be closed during use of the brush but which is easy to open for exposing floss.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a lid that is bi-folding so that it can be opened to one position for cutting floss segments and opened to a second position for removal of the spool of floss.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide floss that is easily unrolled and cut into segments for use.
The means and method of accomplishing these and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.